gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ValiantHeart
Welcome to ValiantHeart's talkpage. Please add new messages at the end under a new section with a new heading stating the subject of the message. I will try my best to provide a speedy reply to your message. ---- Hello, I'm from the Wikia Graphical Entertainment Project (Formerly Wikia Anime Project; Graphical Entertainment stands for: Anime, Manga, Cartoons, and Comics; Though stage #1 is just Anime). I have actually been intending to adopt this wiki and a few others into the WGEP, I've just been waiting till the WGEP community grows larger and has branched out more. But if you are wanting to adopt this now I'm wondering if you would like to be part of the WGEP as a local Head for the Gundam Wiki? I can search the wiki later to see if there are any Category, Image, or Template conflicts which would need to be handled before the WGEP bots could safely do their normal actions here to. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) Apr 27, 2007 @ 06:41 (UTC) :Hi, I'm flattered to be offered such a position. May I know what would I need to do as a member of WGEP and as a local Head for the Gundam Wiki? Also, do you intend to merge the Gundam Wiki with WGEP or would it still be an independent wiki? - Valiant 06:48, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::Basically the WGEP isn't an actual wiki, it's a collection. The project's goal is to in a way give each Series it's own area with complete documentation. Because a Wikia can't be setup for each of the hundreds of series it's done in 2 ways. The smaller series are all documented on the top-level wiki in the project using a Subpage structure which is almost like giving each series it's own Mini Wiki. And the larger series get their own wiki. The main noticeable thing is that the sidebar on all the wiki in the project link back to the listing on the top-level wiki in the project, that is other than that fact that bots share a number of templates and a number of css classes are shared across all the wiki in the project meaning that they all share some core ways of working. Technically it's a merger with a project, not a merger with a wiki. I've tried to answer most of the questions that people would have at with the What will happen? guide. People seam enthusiastic about moving things from Wikipedia to here, so there shouldn't be much community confliction, only the normal technical stuff of getting a wiki in sync with the others. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) Apr 27, 2007 @ 07:08 (UTC) :::It sounds like an interesting idea. However, I would first like to concentrate on the Gundam Wiki and watch how both the Gundam Wiki and the WGEP develops. I had initial plans of customising the Gundam Wiki's design layout in a Gundam theme. Besides, I have not even successfully adopted the Gundam Wiki so I'm in no position to agree to such. If I manage to adopt the Gundam Wiki, I would seriously consider the prospects of such a partnership with WGEP. Rest assured that I will be surfing on the WGEP and the related wikis to fully understand the changes that will take place. - Valiant 11:55, 27 April 2007 (UTC) In the MediaWiki:Monobook.css could you replace: #p-cactions ul li, #p-cactions ul li a with #p-cactions > div > ul > li, #p-cactions > div > ul > li > a It'll look the same to you, but if you don't change that then it ruins the style for users who use tabmenus. p.s: Technically changing it like that also makes browsers setup the style more efficiently and faster. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 1, 2007 @ 11:32 (UTC) :Done. =D - I would like to give you a strong note of warning about the requested SITENAME change. It is not good to give a wiki a lengthened Project namespace. The project namespace is what is used to hold all project pages, abouts, information, copyrights, policies, wiki guides, etc... And is linked to a good number of times. Because of it's wide use the Project namespace is best treated as an id. General guidelines would be to keep it short because people will be typing it out exactly, rememberable, and avoid spaces and Wiki at the end. Which is why the InuYasha Wiki uses InuYasha and The Gaiapedia uses Gaiapedia. I've seen wiki fall into great disorganization because of a long project namespace. If you make one which is long then users are not compelled to use it. An example of an extreme case of this is the MMKB their project namespace is The Mega Man Knowledge-base as a result of this the only pages in that namespace are the default ones which came with the wiki. That namespace has resulted in people using MMKBL: and MMWiki: to prefix pages which should be in the project namespace, which ends up placing them in the Main namespace instead of the project namespace. If any project namespace changes were to be made, I would suggest Gundam as the namespace. It's short, to the point, rememberable, avoids making users to add extra spaces (More words increases chances of non-use) and is descriptive of the wiki. It's possible to make the interface output The Gundam Wiki in visual areas without making that the SITENAME. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 7, 2007 @ 22:24 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for pointing that out. It didn't cross my mind. However, Angela turned down the idea of using Gundam as the namespace, citing conflicts with the Gundam article. What's your opinion on that? - Valiant (talk) 15:59, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::The Gaiapedia's Main Page which is now named The Gaiapedia used to be at Gaiapedia. InuYasha has an article on InuYasha:InuYasha (character) and on InuYasha:InuYasha, while the Project namespace is InuYasha giving it InuYasha:InuYasha:Administrators. Namespaces don't cause article conflicts because a : must come after the text for it to be inside the namespace. The only conflict there possibly is is that InuYasha: doesn't work as an self interwiki link from InuYasha. But you are a single wiki which isn't part of the WGEP, so you don't half to worry about interwiki working differently because you aren't sharing anything. Not only that, but there is no Gundam: Interwiki link in the interwiki map. So you half to use w:c:gundam anyways. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 8, 2007 @ 04:59 (UTC)